The witches of Eastwick
by TinuvielBrazilXXI
Summary: Marauders era. Sometimes, to know what you have, you need to loose it. Lucius Malfoy is about to learn that lesson in the most painful way.
1. Ella Brooker

Disclaimer: This is a challenge made by Sammie Tonks; I'm just following the guidelines. Also, the characters Ella Brooker and Sean Warrington (if I add any more I will put them here) belong to Sammie Tonks. Anything you may recognize here belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own Dahrehthe, and the fact that Ella is a half-succubus nothing more (I guess).  
  
Summary: Sometimes, to know what you have, you need to loose it. Lucius Malfoy is about to learn that lesson in the most painful way.  
  
Pairings: secret, but it is NOT slash.  
  
1.Ella Brooker  
  
Ella Marie Brooker, muggle born (or so everyone thought) Gryffindor know-it- all, made her way through platforms nine and ten at King Cross Station to get to platform nine and three quarters, where she would take the Hogwarts Express to start her fifth year at Hogwarts, to meet one of her best friends and once neighbor, Lily Evans. She had written to Lily during the summer telling her that it would be better that she found Lily in the platform nine and three quarters instead of Lily finding her, not that she never wrote to Lily during the summer, in fact, those two were always writing and phoning to each other every time they were not in the school. Ella wrote to Lily that she would go through a great change that year to prepare her and her friends for the greater change that was about to come, so, due to the changes that had taken place during the summer, Lily wouldn't recognize Ella. Lily asked many times what were that changes, always receiving the same answer: 'You'll see and you won't believe'. Until one day, she told Lily what it was and shocked was an understatement for Lily.  
  
But was recalling her father's words that Ella made her way through the platform: 'Be careful, my daughter, the world will see you with new eyes now, with lusting eyes. You are going through a great change and this change will only increase in the next year and the year after, as you will come to your heritage. You will be sin walking in sinful legs; men and women will desire you. Be careful, especially with those you know that have a heart of ice for they will only hurt you.'  
  
But recalling that made her feel not only apprehensive about the reactions her schoolmates could have, but also made her feel more confident, especially when the boys started whispering as she passed.  
  
"Who is she?" "Is she a new student?" "I hope she is a new student, so there is chance that she makes in our house" "Merlin's beard, she is a walking sin."  
  
Ella smiled to herself as she heard that. She had time to get used to the new changes, but it would be a shock to her friends when they saw her, the once chubby, shy and completely clumsy Ella Brooker was now being called 'a walking sin'. True it was, her body had changed completely, the once tanned skin that sometimes seemed dirt, now had a golden glow, as if it had gold spread all over it, her waist, that once had too much fat concentrated there, was now very slim and her stomach was now completely flat, her breasts were not only full but also had the perfect shape and her perfect hips were swinging in a sinful rhythm of its own, her brown hair, once bushy, now was past her waist, down to where her backs lost its name, and slightly curly and had a color between the dark blond and the light brown and was shinning as the sunlight hit it. Her clumsiness was completely gone, now she was as gracious as a ballerina, or, more accurately, a panther; her personality had changed too, she was now, more daring... and more cunning, only her eyes, golden and orange, as if made of a warm and cozy fire, were the same, showing that Ella was still the same sweet and caring girl everyone in Gryffindor knew.  
  
And it was smiling that Ella arrived at their meeting spot, near a pillar in front of the Hogwarts Express. Lily was already there and true to Ella's word, she didn't recognize her friend when she arrived.  
  
"Lil?" Ella asked the girl to make herself known.  
  
Lily stared at her for some time before regaining the ability to speak.  
  
"Ella? Is that you? Wow, you are...completely changed! Was that the change you told me on your letters?" Lily asked surprised with her friend. She knew Ella would change a lot when she told her about the changes, but she never expected that kind of change.  
  
Ella just nodded and said:  
  
"Why don't we get into the train so I can explain everything, Cissy knows where to find us."  
  
Lily nodded and they made their way to the train talking animatedly about their summers, with the boys, and some girls, always whispering about Ella's and Lily's new looks, but they never noticed the predatory look that Lucius Malfoy a seventh year Slytherin was directing at them.  
  
After they found an empty compartment, Ella started babbling before Lily even had the chance to ask anything:  
  
"Did you see, Lil? He was looking at me! He finally noticed me! Lucius Malfoy finally paid attention to me! Yay! Go me!"  
  
Lily just laughed at her friend's happiness, she deserved it after all, as it was a known fact for every Gryffindor that she had a HUGE crush on the guy since she first saw him, and she was just eleven; in the beginning, the Gryffindors used to tease her or to ignore her for having a crush on a Slytherin, and a Malfoy, but as the time passed, they finally let her be. As her friend, Lily felt that she should warn Ella that he could be only after her body, as it was a known fact among the students that girls were only a trophy to Malfoy.  
  
"Ella, be careful, you know that he may come after you just because of your looks. You heard every guy in the platform whispering about you..."  
  
"Us, Lil, us." Ella interrupted turning around and looking Lily in the eye.  
  
"Okay, us, I'm just saying that you should be careful. He never came after you before and now that you are, forgive me but it is true, breath taking, it will be hard to tell if he likes you by you or if it is just to tell his friends that he had you."  
  
"I know Lil, my father said the same thing, that I should be careful with 'those I know that have a heart of ice' but, Lil, maybe I can melt Lucius's heart." Ella finished pleading.  
  
Lily couldn't say 'no' to Ella whenever she was with that puppy dog eyed expression, instead, she just said:  
  
"Yeah, maybe you can."  
  
At that moment the door slid open and a blonde girl entered the compartment.  
  
"Hey Lil, sorry, I didn't know you were talking to someone else, I'm just looking for Ella, and it sounded like her voice from outside so I thought that maybe it was her. Do you know where she is? I can't find her anywhere and the train is about to leave."  
  
"HI CISSY!!! HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER?" Ella shouted in front of the girl, Narcissa Black, also a fifth year, but a Slytherin.  
  
"Ella? Oh my... What the hell happened to you? You look... stunning." Narcissa asked, with her eyes wide.  
  
"Close the door and I'll tell you both. Lily already know a great part of the story, but I couldn't tell you because that sister of yours could get the letter and then, things could get really bad for you, sorry." Ella said sitting down.  
  
Narcissa closed the door and was about to sit down when someone opened the door, someone like Regulus Black and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well, well, well, what we have here, mudblood, bloody traitor and..." only then, Regulus noticed the beautiful girl sat in front of Lily. "Do I know you, my dear? I guess we don't, I would remember someone as gorgeous as you." He said trying to sound charming and polite.  
  
Ella whispered to Lily:  
  
"Do you want to see something funny? Keep watching."  
  
Then, she stood up, and, while walking to Regulus, she said in a strangely seductive voice:  
  
"Regulus, surely you don't want to pick up on us so soon, isn't it. After all, we didn't even arrived at Hogwarts, why make our lives a living hell so soon?"  
  
"Brooker?" Regulus asked, swallowing loudly.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Regulus, Ella Bookworm." she continued in that seductive voice and then, putting her hand lightly on his chest she asked: "Could you leave us now, please, we are just talking gossip, nothing like a fine, good looking pure blood wizard like you would be interested." She finished smiling a seductive smile.  
  
Regulus swallowed loudly again and said to his two body guards:  
  
"Let's go, boys, we will have time to pick up on them at school." And, turning on his heels, he was gone, but not before the girls noticed the big tent formed in his pants.  
  
"How did you do that? Shut up Regulus and arouse him in one go?" Narcissa asked astonished.  
  
"Sit down and I'll explain everything." Ella answered.  
  
At that moment, the Hogwarts express started moving. After the noise of the train had lowered a bit, Ella started telling her two friends about the changes that happened during her summer.  
  
"Girls, you won't believe this, but I have to tell you. This is the most wonderful thing that already happened to me until now. To go straight to the point, I am a half-succubus, in my case it means that my father is a full grown inccubus and my mother is, in fact a muggle born witch, so, I'm not a muggle born, but something else. And my father is not any inccubus, but Dahrehthe himself, the same one we study about in History of Magic and DADA."  
  
"Wait a minute, you are telling me that your father is Dahrehthe, the very same one who destroyed an entire wizard village just for pleasure? The very same one who killed two hundred wizards when they went looking for him because of a disaster he caused? Is that what you are telling us?" Narcissa asked incredulously.  
  
"First of all, he didn't destroy the village out of pure pleasure, he was being hunt for those people and second he just killed those wizards because they wanted his head on a silver plate, in both cases it was just a matter of survival. Inccubi and Succubi aren't the evil beings they are painted by the wizard world. And, answering your question, yes, the very same, I was shocked too when he told me."  
  
"But...how...why... when..." Narcissa tried to form a question but it was in vain as there were many running through her head.  
  
Ella laughed and said:  
  
"I also was shocked when he told me, but for you two to understand I need to tell you the circumstances that led him into telling me all about that. Well, you two remember that last term I was complaining about my backs, right? So, the thing is that the pain didn't stop and I stared loosing weight, I told my father about that and he put his thumbs on my forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were sad and he said that he needed to talk to me privately. Of course I agreed and he told me what was happening to me, that I was a half-succubus and that it was really rare because usually, the child is a complete muggle or a wizard and he didn't know why fate had decided that I should be a being so powerful, but it was the way things were; then he told me that he was the very same Dahrehthe that my mother used to use to scare me when I didn't want to sleep and the same that I studied in History of Magic. Then he explained me everything about succubi and inccubi and why wizards didn't like them. It was because of their beauty, that could make a man or a woman change sides in a blink of an eye, because of their cunningness to get what they want and because of their ways to get revenge, that I must say, are worse than death itself. Dad said that his race was just misunderstood. He told me that, as a half- succubus I would have all their powers, just in a lower degree and that my body would change to get the shape of the body of a true succubus, and I would come to my heritage as a succubus on my sixteenth birthday, when I would get my wings, my biological armor, my own poison and my weapons and that, through my fifteenth year my body would go through external and internal changes to handle the powers that I will receive and that, when I come to my heritage, the only way to kill me would be through non magical ways, like slicing or being impaled or... well any non-magical ways that would surely kill a bull. My dad also said that he had changed a lot, and that he wasn't the old Dahrehthe, commandant of all succubi and inccubi of the Underworld, but now he was a simple man who wanted to live happily and in peace with his family and poor the one who messed up with me or my mom. Well, making it short, that's it." When Ella finished, both Lily and Narcissa were open mouthed.  
  
"Wow, that is...wow!" was all what Narcissa could say  
  
"So, now we have a half-succubus with us, boys, beware! Beware with the succubus who wants payback!" Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey Lil, it is not that, I'm still the good old Ella, just a bit more...daring." Ella said shaking her head at Lily.  
  
"Yeah, right, more daring, more cunning, more...dangerous! I side with Lil, besides, we should warn the boys about not messing up with you, Ella." Said Narcissa.  
  
The train then, slowly stopped and the girls headed outside the train to get a carriage to themselves. On their way to the carriages, they saw Lucius Malfoy looking at them, but they didn't have time to see the look on his face as he turned his head to talk with his friends, Sean Warrington and Rodolphus Lestrange. From the corner of her eyes, Narcissa saw Ella blushing slightly and she whispered:  
  
"Don't let him see how much you care for him or you will be half way to his bed."  
  
"I know, I just can't help it." Ella answered.  
  
They got into the carriages and soon they were moving, heading to Hogwarts, for another year, full of surprises... and full of pain. 


	2. Lily Evans

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.

Summary: Sometimes, to know what you have, you need to loose it. Lucius Malfoy is about to learn that lesson in the most painful way.

Pairings: secret, but it is NOT slash.

**2.Lily Evans**

Lily Evans sat at her bed at number four, Privet Dive, Surrey, reading a letter from her friends, Ella Brooker and Narcissa Black. At the moment she was frowning at one of the letters from Ella.

'...Sorry Lil, I can't tell you much; my dad doesn't allow it and please, don't tell Cissy about that, I don't even want to think what that creepy sister of hers will say if she gets a wind of this. The thing is that I'll go through a great change starting this summer and it will only end at my sixteenth birthday. I know it is just like a veela, but I'm not a veela, I'm a half-succubus so, you already imagine what kind of changes I'll go through, that's all I can tell you for now. Apart from that, nothing is out of the ordinary (what is a pity), but it is still nice, my father is telling me everything about the changes and everything, and before you get that look on your face, yes, I will tell you everything when we meet. I must go now, survive this summer without us, okay, Lil. And give Tunny a tight hug for me.

Hugs

Ella.'

Half-succubus... Lily had already read about them, Succubi/Inccubi and their descendants; they were not as powerful as a pure succubus/inccubus, but were almost as powerful and almost as revengeful, but one thing was very important when dealing with half-succubi or half-inccubi, they were as beautiful as their ancestors, what, in itself, was a great danger because they could control people just with their looks and the mere presence of one of those beings was enough to make anyone loose control of their rational mind and think about only one thing: be the center of the attention of said being. Of course it was only when said being wanted, as they could control the attraction that others felt for them, but the personality of someone whose father or mother was one of those powerful beings of the Underworld changed, sometimes drastically, and if they had to take revenge on someone, their revenge could be worse than one of a pure succubus. But not Ella, she knew Ella, she wouldn't destroy someone just to take revenge. It was true that some people still picked up on her but that's Ella we are talking about; she wouldn't harm a fly... would she?

"Lily, could you help me with dinner?" Lily's mother shouted from downstairs. 

"I'm coming." Lily answered getting up and putting the letters on the nightstand drawer.

Lily then went downstairs where she found her mother and her younger sister already cooking dinner.

"Lily, dear, please, help your sister with the vegetables."

"Sure"

"So, any news from Ella?" asked Petunia Evans, Lily's younger sister, interested.

"Yeah, she says that she changed a lot during the summer and that it is better that she finds me on the platform instead that I find her on Diagon Alley, as we always do." Lily answered starting to cut the vegetables that her sister hadn't cut yet.

Petunia looked down and whispered:

"She didn't say anything about me."

Suddenly Lily hugged Petunia tightly and smiling, said:

"She told me to 'give Tunny a tight hug'"

"I miss her, she was so nice" Petunia said smiling.

"Hey, she also misses you. Maybe we can invite her for Christmas, what do you think?"

"Mom, Ella will come here for Christmas." Petunia shouted to her mother.

"What? When did she tell you that?" replied Lily's mother surprised.

"I didn't say that, I just said that we could invite her for Christmas." Lily said defending herself.

"Well, of course we could invite her, but we need to talk to her parents first. And before any of you say something, I will phone them around November."

The two sisters looked at each other grinning, with twinkling eyes.

"Okay now, Lily, you don't need to wait for us to have dinner, you must be tired. Helping in a summer camp must be really hard, dear." Lily's mother said handing her a dish.

"Thanks mom. In fact I really want to go to be early today. And, by the way, mom, do you think that dad could give me a ride to London? I need to get my school supplies. I don't want to get them on the last day of holidays; Diagon Alley will be packed on last day." Lily asked sitting at the table with a plate of food that her mother had made for her.

"Sure, dear, how about you two go there in the afternoon?"

"That's great."

So, Lily finished her dinner and went to bed earlier than her family. Next afternoon her father took her to London so she could go to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. She entered the Leaky Caldron with her father and, from there, she entered Diagon Alley, It was the same, full of witches and wizards coming and going from one store to another. Entering Flourish and Blots, she came face to face with no other than James Potter and his friends, correction, his loyal dogs in Lily's opinion, close behind him.

"Well, well, well, can't get away from me, Evans? Hey, you changed a lot." James asked with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming, Potter." She answered narrowing her eyes. "Now, could you please, move out? You are blocking civilized PEOPLE's way." She added a special intonation to the word 'people' and tried to get past him.

"Now, now, Evans, that is not the way to treat the love of your life. So, how about I pay you an ice cream and everything is fine? We may even go out some day and then everything gets fine." James said moving towards Lily with what he thought to be a charming smile on his face and trying to touch her arm.

Lily looked him on the eye and said:

"Only the day Malfoy fucks me willing." 'Touché' Lily thought seeing James shocked expression. 

Malfoy hated muggle borns with a passion and to say she would go out with him only when Malfoy paid attention to her meant that she thought that he was worse than Malfoy. And considering how much James hated Malfoy, it meant that he was after Malfoy on her 'favorite guys' list. Not something good for him. 'Hell, Evans, why don't you give me a chance?' James thought angrily.

"Potter, you are still blocking my way." Lily said annoyed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, sorry, Evans, I just wanted to tell you one more thing before you go: someday you will accept my feelings." James replied smirking and stepping out of the way.

"Keep dreaming, Potter." She replied after she passed after him.

After a full day of shopping in Diagon Alley, Lily came back home exhausted and went straight to her room; she was so tired she wasn't even hungry.

One week after that, Lily was back to London again, this time to take the Hogwarts Express. She said goodbye to her parents and her sister and went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She was anxious to meet her friends so she hurriedly made her way to their meeting point, a stone column to the left of the barrier, right in front of the train. She noticed the stares she was receiving from the boys and the glares she was receiving from the girls and she also noticed the whispers as she passed by them.

It didn't even took her five minutes to see a girl right in front of her, asking:

"Lily"

Lily stared at the girl for some time, stunned. That... was... Ella? Even with all the things she had read about half succubus, she wasn't prepared for that, Ella, her friend, was... breathtaking. She was only sure it was really the same good old Ella when she looked at the girl's eyes. Yes, they were there, the red orange orbs, so full of tenderness, of care, so full of sweetness. She couldn't stop herself from asking:

"Ella?" Is that you? Wow, you are...completely changed! Was that the change you told me on your letters?"

Ella just nodded and Lily realized that even in the small gestures, Ella was gorgeous, although that thought didn't bother her, she knew that that was the reaction everyone would have in the presence of a half succubus, men and women alike.

Ella asked Lily to go with her to their compartment in the Hogwarts Express, telling her that Cissy would find them later. It was a common agreement between them, as soon as two of them were together, they would go to their compartment, the one they shared since first year, and wait for the remaining friend, but Lily could see that Ella was dying to tell her the news so, she followed Ella, loaded hers and Ella's luggage and followed Ella inside the train.

Lily was still shocked when the door compartment slid open and Narcissa stepped inside but stopped when she noticed that Lily wasn't with Ella, or so she thought.

'Well, at least I'm not the only one who is shocked to see Ella.' Lily thought when she saw the face Narcissa did.

But the greatest shock came when 'Hogwarts Git' came to tease them. Regulus Black, Narcissa's cousin (but you can call him jerk). Ella was never daring, so it was completely stunned that Lily saw Regulus walk away with that big tent on his pants, it was simply hilarious!

Ella told them everything that happened to her but it was obvious to Lily and Narcissa that it was only her body that had changed, she was still their old friend Ella.

When they got out of the train they saw Lucius 'The idiot' Malfoy, he was good looking, okay, but it didn't change the fact that he was more a jerk than Regulus, and that was saying something but Ella fancied him, so, all Lily could do was give Ella advices to prevent her from doing something really stupid, like throwing herself at his arms.

Lily noticed Lucius looking at them but she thought he was Looking at them because of Ella. If she only knew why he was looking at them, maybe the year that was only beginning wouldn't have been so painful to all of them.

Hey, everyone, how about some reviews to make the next chapter come faster? Come, on, you know you want to hit the purple button below and make us (me and Sammie Tonks) happy!


End file.
